Witchcraft
by jezebel-summonthepolice
Summary: Miguel is visited by a mysterious Enchantress in the middle of the night... What could POSSIBLY happen here?
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is just a little Miguel fic I decided to write. Hope you like it!

"OK! That's it for today. Get out of my sight before I hit you." Dilandau shouted. The dragon slayers filed out of the practice room, pretty much exhausted.

A few of them went straight up to the dorms. Miguel, Gatty and Chesta shared a dorm, so they all went up together.

"Oh my god…" Gatty sighed. "That was hell."

"I think that was the point." Said Chesta. "Eww…. My uniform's all sweaty…"

Gatty and Chesta both laughed. Miguel stayed silent.

"H-hey, Migu, what's up?" Chesta said. The tall dark dragon slayer was by the window, looking at the world below. It seemed like it had been months since they had entered the Vione. It never seemed to land.

"Nothing." Miguel smiled. This was enough to assure Chesta, who bounced off to have a much-needed shower.

Gatty was not so easily swayed. "Migu, 'sup? You look, down."

Miguel laughed. "I'm just tired. It doesn't seem to get you guys down so much. I'm tired… all the time."

Gatty smiled. He patted Miguel on the shoulder and went to join Chesta. He smelt bad too.

Miguel looked out at the stars through the window. It was impossibly beautiful. But nowhere near as pretty as her. He smiled. Tired was a lie. He was exhausted. She exhausted him. But he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about her… Aura…

-

The stars glinted through the night sky. Miguel looked at him through the window as he lay on that small bed. It was ridiculously uncomfortable, but he didn't care particularly.

Then he heard it. He sat up so fast that he knocked his head on the bed above him that Gatty was asleep in.

He heard the sound of wind rushing through long, shiny brown hair. He ran to the window and once again tried to see her coming. But he never saw her coming. As always, he was knocked over backwards. In the frame of the window , had appeared a girl. She was a little younger than him, with long brown hair, and a big smile.

"Hi Miggy."

"Aura… You did it again." He said, smiling.

"You shouldn't stand by the window then." She laughed. He smiled, and she stretched out an arm to help him up.

What business could an enchantress possibly have with a dragon slayer, you ask? Well, the answer was not yet clear for Miguel either, but as they talked once again, long into the beautiful night, it came a little closer. Just like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Meh, I shall probably only get one reader for this, but it's FOR her, so who cares?

Miguel looked into a pair of big brown eyes. Aura looked into a pair of big blue ones. The stars were shining, and the moon was high in the sky. The floating fortress that had before seemed like a levitating prison, now glided through the sky like a cloud, an enchantress and a young soldier both hanging out of one of the windows, microscopic against the massive form of the Vione.

"… So, Chesta ended up with this massive bruise, and Guimel had to be his slave in secret for about a week to make it up to him."

"It sounds like you have a lot of fun here, Miguel." Said Aura, leaning out the window, looking down into the tiny world below.

"I have my share of rough times too, you know." He said, putting a hand through his dark brown hair.

Aura smiled. "I'm sure." She sighed. "The moon's huge tonight."

"Like the first night we met, huh."

"Yes… Oh God, do you remember how _fun_ that was?" She laughed.

"Mmm." He remembered all right. How could he forget? The moon had been as big as the sun was by day. It hung in the sky… Like a big slice of pie, as he remembered she put it. She'd appeared out of nowhere, and asked for directions.

"_Um, excuse me, but can I have a moment of your time?" I dismissed the voice as Shesta or Gatty being annoying. "HEY!" I sat up._

"_What do you-" And there she was. Sitting in my window, stars behind her like little sparkly angels. "…want?"_

"_I'm a little lost. You don't know the way to the nearest information centre do you?"_

"_In…For…mation centre?" I was dumbstruck. What was she doing here?_

"Oh never mind. I can just teleport anyway." She sighed. I wished I could help her. She looked at me. The stars were sparkling in her eyes. "Hey… What's your name?"

"_M-Miguel."_

"_Isn't that Spanish?"_

"_Sp-Span…ish?"_

"_Oh never mind… It's an earth thing."_

Miguel kept asking her what Earth was, but she would never tell him. It was just another thing that made her so secretive and mysterious.

"Aura?"

"Yes?"

"What's Earth?"

"You ask me this every night."

"I'm very persistent."

"No you're not." She smiled. _O course you're not. You'd never do anything to upset anyone. Complete pushover. But God you are handsome…_

"Fine. But one day you'll have to tell me."

"Course."

The moon started to sink, and Miguel sadly watched as it disappeared, and the sun rose. _Another sleepless night. Oh well…_

"well, that's my cue." Said Aura, standing in the window frame. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Hah. You always are!"

And with that, she stepped off the window sill. He ran over to see where she fell, but there was no sign of her. He smiled. _Bye Aura._

He went back to bed, and tried to scrounge a few more needed minutes of sleep.


End file.
